True Love is a Cruel Thing
by Frostleaf
Summary: HPLV pairing may turn into HPTR, Harry finally tells the truth to his true love. Ron has a secret crush that no one knows about. Ch 5 up
1. The True

True Love is a Cruel Thing

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so be kind when reviewing plz? This started out as a one- shot, but will turn into more, if u people like it. Ron's pairing will not be told . . . . . guess who.

The pairing are: Harry/ Voldemort (later chapters, if done. It might turn into Tom Riddle)  
Ron/ (I am not telling! hehehe)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter; I really do, of course so does most every fans. A lot of it would be different if I owned it.

Chapter One- The True

"I love you, Tom." Harry said, before throwing his wand to the other side of the room that they were dueling in. Voldemort had finally managed to brake into Hogwarts in the middle of the night. Voldemort had his inner circle with him and Harry had sigh Ron.

Voldemort was just about curse Harry with Crucio because of his decision to throw his only weapon away, with Ron disarmed, they were both helpless now at the hands of the death eaters. He looked deeply into Harry's emerald eyes and saw nothing but love there, and something else, like lust?

Voldemort sighed. "Why me? Am the last person on earth you should have a crush on." He said a little freaked out; he had a crush on Harry since the day he tried to kill him, as a baby. He would never say anything about it to anyone, though.

Ron mind had been a little slower at regeisting what Harry had said and was now looking at his friend with a horrified look on his face. When Harry saw this he looked Ron straight in the eyes, and said something Voldemort or his death eaters could not hear. Ron's face turned red and he looked like he wanted to murder someone, right then and there. Harry started laughing and Violdemort was soon chuckling too. Ron's face want even redder.

Harry turned his mind back to Tom and the Death eaters around him. "I don't know" Harry sighed and looked Voldemort in the eyes and continued. "I was after the Chamber of Secrets thing, after I saw how you looked at my age. I can't get the mental picture of you when you were younger out of my head. Then the dreams started." Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise. "After a couple weeks of that, I knew I was hopelessly in love with you and there's nothing I can do about it."

Harry sighed. He had wanted to get that off his back for at least a couple years now, but he had pictured saying that differently, at a different place and defiantly not in front of Ron or the Death Eaters. Harry sighed again while being in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that Ron was being held back by two Death Eaters and Voldemort was now standing in front of him.

"Let me show you how I feel, but only if you trust me and your friend has to come along for the journey because we don't want him running to Dumbledore and ruining our fun, now do we?" Voldemort whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered at the thoughts that were coming into his head, plus had to suppress a moan of pleasure. _His dreams must be rather vivid._ Voldemort thought to himself.

Harry looked up into ruby red eyes that were staring into him, like he could see Harry soul. Harry was a little disturbed by that, but he didn't let it show. As many thoughts ran through his head about what they could do together he said one word. "Where?" Voldemort simply chuckled, "You should know you have been there before and so has Ron." Ron gasped; he didn't have any idea what the dark lord was talking about and by the look on Harry's face he didn't ether.

"So are you coming Harry?" Voldemort stepped away with Harry and put his hand out like a friend would. Harry suppressing a shudder walked over and put his hand in Voldemort. They smiled at each other. A spell was fired and Ron was knocked out to make it easier to get to where they were going.

As they started off, getting out of the castle with two students was a little harder than expected with teachers out and about after hours and Peeves. When they made it outside Harry and Voldemort stood side by side, holding hands, walking away from Hogwarts grounds so they could use a Portkey without the Headmaster finding out faster than they wanted.

* * *

A/N- Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, hope like it. Plz, r&r. Im not to sure if u ppl will like who im pairing Ron with, but I might change it, i am in conflect with which one i want Ron to fall in love with.  



	2. Home Sweet Home

True Love is a Cruel Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did.

A/N – I know that it's a little weird about Voldemort liking Harry when he was a baby, it's not that bad. It was a feeling of protection that he got because they are mates for life; it has something to do with Voldemort and Harry blood. They are half- breeds, half human, and half- wizard. What if it was not human but something else?

Plus the story will explain it more in this chapter, hope that the note and story helps you in understanding the message I meant Giara Gryffindor

Chapter Two

While they walked to the other side of the grounds of Hogwarts, for the first time that Harry could remember they used there linked to talk to each other without the Death Eaters knowing. Something they have never tried doing before, but seemed to work pretty well.

'_Harry can you hear me?' _Voldemort started in Harry's mind; it startled Harry at first, but soon recovered and answered while walking down Hogwarts grounds.

'_Yes, but don't startle me like that again. Please?'_

Voldemort chuckled. _'Ok I will try. Now, how did you mean that you liked me since your second year?'_

'_Oh that. Ok, well, where to begin. Hmmm. I had only met you when you were in Professor something. You were ugly to me then, but as my age, you were so very handsome at my age. Then I started to see your inner beauty and you are so . . .'_

Harry trailed off and would not meet Voldemort's eyes. At the same time a light blush was creeping onto Harry's face. _'Say no more, I understand'_

'_While we are on the subject, how could you like me when was a baby? It sounds kind of wrong.'_

'_Oh that stupid thing, it was a feeling of protection not much else. When I talked to your parents about it, before I killed them, they didn't believe me. I didn't mean for the killing curse to hit you, it was an accident. I was going to take you away, but you know what happened more or less.'_

"Ok, now everyone let's go" Voldemort said before disappearing with Harry and reappearing in front of a large castle, bigger then Hogwarts itself. With what looked like a giant stone snake wrapped around the castle. One by one the Death Eaters appeared behind them, as Harry stared in awe at the castle. "Holy . . ." was all that Harry could say.

The castle that they now are standing in front of was huge, twice the size of Hogwarts and twice as grand. There seemed to be a giant stone snake build upon the top of the castle with its head staring down at the entrance as if to dare anyone who shouldn't be there to go in. The whole castle was colored in green and silver.

"Now that Harry has come here, he is not to be harmed. He is our guest." Voldemort glared at his followers as if daring anyone to say different. All the Death Eaters stared at Voldemort then to Harry, but all stayed quite. Some nodded to show that they understand.

As the two of them walked through the grand entrance doors to the inside of the castle Harry found himself feeling his magic being pulled from his body. A loud growl came out of Voldemort and before the teen knew what was happening: a wolf came out of nowhere and the pulling stopped.

'_Ah so it is true' _

'_What's true?'_

'_All in good time Harry'_

Harry looked at Voldemort, confused for a moment then looked at the wolf now at Voldemort's side while he was petting it, until he noticed Harry watching him. The wolf looks silver with a few spots of black around the paws. "This is Frostleaf. She is the leader of the Spirit Pack that lives very close to this castle. Her pack protects these lands from human and wizard alike. That's why Dumbledore hasn't found where I live, though he is trying." Voldemort said has he turned to go up the stairs. "Now to show you to your room . . ."

A/N

Thank you all for reviewing my fanfic, im glad all you ppl out there like it. Next chapter will be more about Frostleaf.

Its going to get really good.


	3. The Gathering of Wolves

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.

I know i need to make my chapters longer!

Chapter Three

"Silence!" I growled. My pack was having a meeting tonight inside Voldemort castle, before he went to Hogwarts I had make sure to get him to put the Silencing Charm on the room; that way the meeting wouldn't wake anyone up. Voldemort usually sat in on the meeting I had, but he was 'busy' with Harry tonight.

"No, we are not aloud to hurt the Potter boy, if you do, Voldemort and I will team up and our fury will know no bounds." Most of the wolves that were growling stopped. Most that came for the meeting were males with the few females that hadn't had pups, the mothers were feeding there pups back at the den. No matter what Voldemort said I would not bring defendless nursing mothers into this castle.

"By the way, I should stay this right now. Swiftkill is planning to come by and see us all" I said. Most of the wolves looked like they wanted to murder me because of it so I quickly added "and I don't care want anyone says. She family to me!"

This is going to be a long night, I thought as the meeting continued.

Harry was sitting on his bed in his room talking with Voldemort about anything and everything.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't kill that Baslik because then I could put my own rain of terror on the school . . ." Harry sighed and laid down with his legs hanging off the bed. "Just to get back at Dumbledore for the things he has done to me."

"I know what you mean . . ." Voldemort sighed as well and lay down beside his future boyfriend.

'_I love you'_ Harry thought before drifting off to sleep.

When Voldemort was sure Harry was sleep he tucked him to his bed and fell asleep beside the younger boy, happy for the first time in fifty years.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office. He wondered how Voldemort got in and out without being seen, with Harry has well. Dumbledore sighed. _How am I going to explain this to Fudge?_ He thought to himself. _This is going to be a long night._

A/N

My god u ppl love hp/lv fanfics. I cant believe my story has so many hits, even if I don't have many review.  
Funny story, I forgot that Ron came with to the castle. lol. Beginning of the next ch with explain where he went. It will give u a hint on who he likes too.  
I know this is a short ch but writer block has came to me. lol.

Next Chapter might be just be about Frostleaf, but it will have what happened to Ron in it somewhere


	4. Unwelcomed Visitor

Disclaimer: I own the wolves, the plot and nothing else.

Sorry that the flashback is so long, I had to cut it short because it would have gone on forever! Yah, longest chapter I have written yet in any fanfic of mine.

The only ppl in the fanfic that can understand the wolves when they growl is Voldemort or of course, other wolves. Just had to make a note of it.

Chapter Four: Unwelcome Visitor

The wind whipped around me as I was running through the forest, the darkness not bothering me as my senses were better in this form.

A silver- white wolf running through the trees with a purpose, there was a trespasser on the east land toward the river. My patrols had picked up a foreign scent of a wizard, only my mate and I can tell wizard scent apart with the expect of the dark lord's followers. As I approached the river the scent overpowered me, it was Fudge and Albus, once again looking for the old castle that was on some old maps.

_Flashback_

_Voldemort had managed to kill off a few people that had opposed him and his power. I was on a patrol on the east side, which is the most likely place for someone to come in from. So it was checked a couple times a day. Nightwind my mate is a pure black wolf with one streak of silver down his back with blue eyes and Swiftkill, a pure red wolf with green eyes was with me. We picked up a scent of the coming wizard in a boat that Voldemort spelled himself. The wizards couldn't see us, but we could see them._

_When they got off on the shore we were sitting they waiting for them, glaring at them, daring them to give us a reason to attack. They just stood there, looking surprised that they were animals living in this forest._

_The old wizard took one step forward and said "Come now were just here to do some looking around. We won't touch your prey or territory at all." _

_My ice blue eyes stared into his heart. I growled to Swiftkill who was at my left "Go back to the pack, tell them we have two powerful wizards on the east land and to stay on guard. If I howl come and help you are to lead, if they get past Nightwind and I kill them." Swiftkill never stopped glaring while I was talking to her. She answered me in a whine that said 'yes' and disappeared in the forest._

_Nightwind and I glanced at each other for a moment, knowing that this aging fool only knew a little about us._

"_Why?" I said in English so that they could understand me._

_This time the other came up to stand beside the old wizard and spoke "My name is Cornelius Fudge and this is Albus Dumbledore. We come here looking for an old castle that was suppose to have been build here a long time ago. Would you know where it is?" Fudge then bowed down and looked at me without blinking, hoping that I would like that, which I did._

_Nightwind looked at me then growled in a threatening manner to me "Tell me you're not thinking about taking them to it!" I winked at him._

_Fudge had just straightened up to stand beside Dumbledore and I asked in the English again "Why should I trust you? Wizards are nothing but assholes as far as I'm concertained"_

_Dumbledore and Fudge raised their wands like to attack and Nightwind jumped to his paws and snarled in defiance, ready to rip them to shreds. Just as Nightwind leaped, so did I. Paralyzed with fear the two wizards just stood their, I caught him an inch before his jaws made it to Fudges throat and threw him down with such force that it would have broken his neck if he were human._

"_Nightwind!" I yelled. Right after I transformed. Sometimes when my emotions are high I end up in my human form._

_I look like a young woman around 18 with long flowing white hair. My eye color changes from blue to red. I was standing over Nightwind with a glare that would send any wizard running for the hills. "Do that again without my permission and you will regret it. I promise you that!" _

_After Nightwind whined his sorry I turned on the two men and glared at them as well. I could tell they were scared, I smelled there fear scent._

"_Nightwind, go home!" He looked up at me question "Now!" He ran in the forest with his tail between his legs._

_As soon as I couldn't sense him anymore I said to the pair of wizards "No you may not come on our land, you wizards are nothing but trouble. If you want to press the matter . . ." I transformed by into my wolf form. "So be it . . ." I growled. The minute I growled that they both attacked me with red spells. They were quick but I was quicker. I jumped over them and knocked them both to the ground by kicking them with my hind legs before landing. I pinned them where they fell, their wands in lost in the overgrowth._

_After they stopped fighting me, I howled to my pack to follow Swiftkill and help me. I heard an answering howl. _

_Fudge wouldn't stop blubbering like an idiot and Dumbledore, he kept silent. I knew how long it would take the pack to be here, I couldn't wait to tease the grown man. I moved off of them and said "You better find your wands; my pack will be here any minute now." I smirked at their efforts. Just as they moved to get up and leave, my pack surrounded us and growled very threatening at them._

"_Why aren't they attacking?" starred Fudge. He was shaking badly, afraid he night not live to see another day. "No idea" Dumbledore said calmly._

"_I haven't given the command . . . yet" They both turned to look at me, hatred burning in their eyes. I flicked my tail threateningly and the pack attacked. Swiftkill managed to injure Fudge and Nightwind injured Dumbledore. Everyone else was held at bay with the spells they were throwing. I let the pack learn how to defeat wizards._

_In the night they were wounded and left the territory with a warning, if they ever came back I would kill them myself._

I growled at seeing how many wizards were in the boat with Dumbledore. He's trying to bring a small army here to stop me from killing him, I thought, plus get me to show him around. I smirked as I thought up a plan.

When the boats made it onto land ever wizard had his wand at the ready to attack if I showed the slightest bit of aggressive toward them. Instead I surprised most of them, Dumbledore being one of them, when I bowed to show I would help them without any problems.

I smirked inside seeing that they bought the trick. Ablus Dumbledore, you're a fool. I thought as the old wizard came to my side and petted my head.

Soon . . . I thought.

I turned around and disappeared into the trees making enough noise so they could follow me without much problem, making my way to the castle and my pack.

A/N - i know i shouldnt end it off there, but swear i could just go on and on with this ch. R&R, plz? let me know what u think about it. small battle in the next ch and dumbledore is taken down a peg or two. hehehe


	5. A Small Battle

True Love is a Cruel Thing

A/N- Does anyone out there want to be my beta? I have a real problem with spelling and such. Anyone?

Plz don't kill me when u get the hint about who Ron likes. Im not sure if u guys will get who Ron is with. Hes with one of them, that's all im saying.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, I really do.

Chapter five: A Small Battle

As I ran through the woods, I made sure that the wizards behind could keep up, but they were slower then I was use to. I thought as I ran what I was going to do. There were many dark creatures willing to help, expect since Dumbledore is with them.

I was leading them to the caves on the north- west side of the land where vampires live. It was so dark there that spells of any nature to do with light just wouldn't work. Problem is I would have to lead them past the castle. _Thank god for the wards_ I thought.

As we neared the castle a growl came out the darkness. _I know that growl!_ As I looked around I saw a red wolf coming out of the darkness and into the wand light made by the wizards.

I turned around and saw that Dumbledore in the led following me further and further into the woods without much thought. When I growled to Swiftkill to stop all wizards were looking around trying to see what the problem was. Spells started flying at Swiftkill, but before any of them hit her she jumped behind me.

All the wizards stopped and looked at Dumbledore waiting for a signal that they are supposed to attack. I kept my eyes on that aged fool, knowing full well he wants to attack me. _Well, I won't give him a reason_, I thought. I whimpered to tell Swiftkill what was happening before she did something dumb. Swiftkill growled very deeply and disappeared into the darkness.

I press on with the wizards following me . . .

Harry couldn't sleep. Something was telling him that Tom and he was in danger. He got careful out of the king size bed, without waking up his new 'boyfriend'. Easier said then done because when Harry started to move so did Tom. By the time Harry got out of the bed he could hear growls and barks of rage.

The night was beautiful. The full moon hangs in the sky with a million stars out tonight. Trees as far as the eye could see, the forest was beautiful at night.

A loud howl brought Harry out of a very good day dream and looked down to where the noise was. What he saw surprised him, Dumbledore had a small army here and was fighting with the wolves. Harry wondered if he should wake up Tom to help with the fight. Then he remembered what Tom had said before they went to sleep.

_Flashback_

_As the light was turned on in 'his room' as Tom called it, he was in awe. Green and silver decorated everything. The bed was king size and had a green quilt, bookcase on every wall and a small desk to work on. _

"_This is your room. How do you like it?" asked Voldemort._

"_It's lovely." Replied Harry barely above a whisper, eyes filled with awe. It looked like every book known to the wizarding world was in this room. Harry chuckled. _

"_What is so funny, my little one?" At first Harry tensed when Voldemort put his arm around Harry's shoulder, but soon relaxed as he realized that it was for comfort._

_Interesting Frostleaf was right . . . Voldemort though to himself. Picking up Harry he walked over to the bed and sat Harry down. Walking over to the bookshelves and gesturing to the books. "Everything in this room is yours and yours alone. Do what you want with them." Voldemort bowed to Harry. _

_Harry laughed out loud to the way that Voldemort was acting. When he had finally gotten his fit together he thanked the man. _

_Flicking his wand, he changed into pajamas and climbed into the king size bed. Voldemort had walked over and tucked Harry in, but before he could get to the door Harry whimpered. In an instinct Voldemort was by Harry's side. "What's the matter?" _

"_I'm a little scared . . ." Harry replied as he buried himself further into the blankets worried about what Voldemort would say about this display of 'weakness'. When nothing happened Harry opened his eyes to see Voldemort looking concerned. _

"_The wolf, Frostleaf that I introduced you to is standing guard somewhere in the forest. She is the alpha female and her pack with stand strong against any danger that will come. Plus I have many allies living in the woods that would attack without a moments hesitation. " Voldemort smiled sweetly before kissing Harry's forehead. _

_Looking into Voldemort's eyes, Harry believed the man sitting on the bed. Still he had his doubts about what that wolf could do. "Please could you stay with me tonight?"_

"_Sure . . ."_

_Voldemort climbed into the bed and Harry curled up onto his chest and fell asleep._

Oh well, Harry thought. As he turned away from the window to climb back into the warm blankets where he felt safe . . .

"Dumbledore you fool!" I yelled over the growls and barks of the fight. Swiftkill had gone to get the pack and then left to get the Death Eaters. They were just getting in and after a moment the army fled back the way they came. Dumbledore never saw that he was left alone until it was too late.

"Shit . . ." Dumbledore said as he noticed he was alone.

As I walked forward human and wolf alike moved aside so that I could to the old fool. I could feel the pain of all around me as I walked, slowly I came to his side, wolf or human I hated this man. I stood my ground as he raised his wand to curse me, but one look in my eyes and he stopped in his tracks. "I warned you old man, this time you will be punished before you leave." I turned to walk away and nodded to a wolf and a Death Eater.

A red spell came out of my body and Dumbledore was knocked out cold.

(anyone wanted to know what happened to Ron?)

As morning light poured into the bedroom Harry woke up. It had been a weird night, no nightmares came to him, but a dream he had had gotten his attention. Sighing to himself and not wanting to move from the comfortable position on top the Dark Lord's chest. Harry just listened to the heart beat below him.

_Something is wrong_ Harry thought and was surprised to get a response

_What is it?_

"Ron!" Harry blotted upright and stared around in shock. How could I forget about Ron?

"It's alright Harry, he's with Malfoy."

Harry smiled at those words and curled back into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
